Quédate
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Tim tiene una mala noche pero Conner siempre esta allí para acompañarlo.


La peor parte de luchar contra el crimen en una ciudad tan maldita como Gotham era aquella en que por mucho que te esforzaras no alcanzas a salvar a la victimas… o a las víctimas como en este caso.

El lugar estaba en llamas cuando la familia llego y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para salvar a las personas que habían sido atrapadas allí por el criminal loco de la semana.

"Solo eran ratas callejeras" se le escuchó decir a uno de los oficiales y tuvieron que sacar a Jason de allí para que no moliera a golpes.

Tim lo entendió, el chico había sido llamado así cuando estaba sobreviviendo en las calles y siempre se lograba identificar con la gente de los barrios más bajos, mucho mejor que el resto de ellos y solo Sthep parecía estar a su mismo nivel de entendimiento. Él, como mucho, podía sentir compasión y dolor, como el que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento.

Se quedó mirando las llamas hasta sentir que se le quemaban los ojos, estaba cansado, cansado de todo, de la maldad, de la falta de sueño, de la soledad en la muerte que acababa poco a poco con su ciudad. Se comenzaba a sentir atrapado y no encontraba una salida.  
Se fue, no siguió a su disfuncional familia, no estaba de humor para informes y conversaciones superficiales, esas que siempre surgen cuando el silencio alrededor de ellos les recuerda que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para rescatar a quienes se supone debían salvar. No quería preguntas sobre cómo se sentía ni intento de abrazos ni nada… se sentía vacio.

Subió hasta una azotea y se acurruco en el rincón más apartado y oscuro tratando de quitar de su mente las imágenes de la noche. Era la parte más difícil de todas, separar a las víctimas de los sentimientos, buscar como convertirlas en un número, en una cosa, en algo que no queme el corazón en cada fracaso y hacerlo bien para no terminar convertido en un monstruo frio e inhumano.

Como ardía cada respiración.

— ¿Tim? — la bien conocida voz de su amigo rompió el silencio de la noche a su alrededor. El más bajo no levanto la vista al escucharlo, aunque se conocían bien no le gustaba que el otro viera su debilidad, que se diera cuenta de que no era suficiente como para salvar a la gente y que su única manera de lidiar con las cosas era esconderse en un rincón hasta que dejara de doler.

Para el clon, sin embargo, la pena y el dolor de su amigo le servían para aprender de humanidad; aunque le dolía como herida verlo mal al observarlo podía aprender sobre como quería ser, no le gustaba la frialdad con la que algunos tomaban los fracasos, la distancia que ponían en las victimas y la superioridad que mostraban delante del resto de la gente. Tim, en cambio, sentía profundamente, le dolía, se enojaba y eso lo hacía más humano.

Por eso lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —con suavidad se acercó a él y se acomodo a su lado rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus robustos brazos.

La reacción no fue la esperada, las manos de Red Robin se cerraron en puños y comenzaron a golpearle el pecho, los brazos, el rostro, todo donde alcanzaba a tocar.

No había ni fuerza ni odio en sus golpes, mas parecía la necesidad de romper algo, frustración, dolor y rabia, las lagrimas que caían por el delgado rostro del otro dolían mucho mas así que se dejo, se dejo golpear hasta que cesaron los sollozos desesperados y las manos se abrieron para aferrarse a su camiseta como si nunca deseara dejarlo ir.

—Lo odio, odio tanto esto… —la voz del más pequeño era tan baja que de no ser por su super oído no había captado nada de ellas. —odio no poder hacer mas, no poder quitarlo todo y dejar solo lo bueno… odio no ser mas…

—Si fueras más de lo que eres ahora estaría tan arriba que nunca podría alcanzarte Timmy… —el clon besa las lágrimas en el rostro de su amigo porque sus manos estaba ocupadas acariciando su espalda, dándole apoyo, y necesita secarlas. —No te vayas donde no pueda alcanzarte… no se qué sería de mi sin ti.

Una risita débil broto de los labios del petirrojo y apoyo la frente en el hombro de su amigo. Era esa inusitada calidez la que siempre lograba salvarlo de sus demonios y sus miedos y no podía estar más agradecido de que el otro siempre estuviera allí para él.

—Quédate… —le pide en voz baja, era un quédate para siempre, era un nunca me dejes, no me abandones, un tampoco se que haría sin ti. Si Conner lo entendió en su totalidad o no, no lo sabía pero sintió un suspiro brotar del pecho del otro.

—Nunca me iré. — fue la respuesta y era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
